


Grumpy Fairies Are the Worst

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [96]
Category: Peter Pan (1953), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan, Gen, Kid Fic, Neverland (Peter Pan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: How about some Tinkerbell!Cas and Peter!Dean?(there's a faint whiff of Destiel if you really look for it but this is definitely more gen than shippy...)





	Grumpy Fairies Are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessable/gifts).



> From time to time I put out calls for prompts, and I fill them! This story is a prompt fill for princessable, who sent me this request:  
> How about some Tinkerbell!Cas and Peter!Dean? ;)
> 
> Interested in requesting a prompt of your own? I have an AO3 post where I periodically take prompts, so subscribe to me or subscribe to the "[Call for Prompts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11408007)" post, and next time I ask for prompts, why not [drop me a note](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/ask)?

“Aw, come on, Cas, don’t be like that,” Dean said, standing beneath Cas’ small home. Only the glow through the windows and the fairy dust sprinkling down spoke to the pixie within. Glittering motes landed on Dean’s face, tickled his nose, caused him to float several inches above the ground. If he reached up, he could open the house’s small door, reach within, maybe catch Cas, but he’d never invade Cas’ personal space like that.

_Why not? He invades my private space whenever he damn well wants to!_

_Now now, Dean, don’t swear._

_Hey mom? Screw you. I’ll curse if I want to. You and dad ditched me and Sam, but at least we found a home here…_

Neverland had never been more peaceful, Captain Hook stalked off to pirate noisier seas, the Wendy-bird was _finally_ gone, and the Lost Boys had even made peace with the Native Americans now that Tiger Lily was the leader of her tribe. Everything would be fantastic, except…

A crashing cascade of increasingly low musical notes answered Dean, Cas loud in his displeasure.

“Well…well, _fine_ , then you can just _stay_ in there!” Dean spluttered. He’d have stomped, but that seemed immature, and besides, he was floating. Grumbling under his breath, a wave of his hands propelled him forward, across the wooded glade where Cas’ home was.

If Cas wouldn’t talk to him, Dean could still have plenty of fun alone.

He could…

Idle strokes with his arms carried him out from the thicket, over a small field of sparse grass and short wild-flowers, and out over the edge of a sheer cliff. The pristine blue ocean sparkled beneath him.

He could…go hang out with the mermaids at the lagoon!

Nodding decisively, Dean followed the winding coastline, flitting between the trees that grew along it, diving down to skim a finger through the waves and leave a line of ripples in his wake, soaring upwards until the pale blue of the sky darkened and the stars glittered overhead, mapping the way to England. The sheltered waters of the lagoon were calm below, flashes of color speaking to the mermaids lazing about, soaking up the warm sunlight. With a whoop, Dean stopped thinking about flying and went into freefall. The ocean surface rushed toward him and he aimed for a large, clear pool he knew to be deep, surrounded by rocks draped with lounging mermaids.

“Cannon ball!” he crowed.

Shrieks of feminine dismay were cut off by the sound of water rushing around Dean’s ears as he plunged into the depths. Fish flitted away from him, silver streaks through the blue water, and Dean laughed, air bubbles streaming upwards. With a few kicks, he sought the surface, broke through, and looked around, grinning.

Seven mermaids glared at him.

“That wasn’t funny, Dean!” snapped one, wringing out her hair.

“My tan is ruined!” bemoaned a second.

“If we wanted to be _wet_ , we’d be _swimming_!” a third scolded.

“Yeah, and look what you did to my seaweed!” A fourth held out her ruined bikini top, colorful strips of kelp made dilapidated by the water.

_That shade of blue would look great on Cas, I should…_

_…no! He’s being unreasonable, I shouldn’t even be thinking of him! He can wear a sack for all I care!_

“Pfffffft,” Dean replied, putting hands to his ears mockingly and blowing a raspberry.

If the mermaids didn’t want to play, they could just sit and complain for all he cared. Diving back beneath the waves, Dean spotted a neon pink fish and chased it, fingers outstretched, but the tail ever out of reach. Deeper and deeper his pursuit took him, farther and farther out to see, through the narrow rapids separating the lagoon from the open ocean.

_Come on, little fishy, I’ve never seen a fish the color you are and I just want to catch you long enough to show Cas and—_

The fish darted through a fissure in the coastal rocks, far too narrow for Dean to pursue, and Dean realized what he’d been thinking.

_No! No Cas! He’s a so-and-so and I don’t need him! I can have lots of fun without him fluttering around my head, always getting in the way, always telling me, ‘Dean do this, Dean don’t do that, Dean I don’t like when you tease me, it hurts my feelings!’_

_I didn’t mean anything by it._

_Cas knows I didn’t mean anything by it._

_He just can’t take a joke._

Being underwater was no fun, and the pretty fish was long gone anyway. Disgruntled, Dean kicked off the rocky seafloor and strove toward the surface. Water splashed around him as he broke through and threw his head back to get his hair out of his face.

The sandy shore before him looked lovely. Dean swam until his feet kicked bottom, cloudying the water with drifting sand, and then he walked the remaining distance, gentle surf breaking around him. Water streamed down his face, dripped off his sodden clothes, and he grimaced at the clammy feel of fabric wet against his skin.

_Okay, fine, maybe getting soaked isn’t that much fun._

_Maybe I should apologize to the mermaids._

_Maybe I should apologize to…_

_No! I didn’t do anything wrong!_

Scowling as if Cas could see him, Dean flopped onto the sand to dry in the sun.

But it wasn’t actually that nice out.

And the sand was kind of itchy.

And his clothing didn’t dry fast enough.

And it got all crusty with salt.

And there was a pretty shell, it’d look great in Cas’—

With a furious snarl, Dean leapt to his feet and stalked into the forest, tearing at creepers and branches as he did, snapping off unoffending flowers.

_And I know Cas’d love that daisy over there, and look, there’s a bee, if he were with me, he’d be chasing it, and…_

Dean sighed, shoulder slumping.

_Okay, fine._

_I miss Cas._

Lifting a foot onto a branch, stepping up to a higher one, a higher one, a higher one, until he broke through the canopy of leaves, Dean took yet another step into open air and turned toward the bluff where Cas lived. Though Dean had seen no other fairy homes amidst the trees of that glade, from a distance the entire forest sparkled and twinkled with magic, the leaves more green than elsewhere, the growth more lush, and appearance more beautiful. Reluctant, Dean flew slowly, but still, it wasn’t far, and in minutes he alit near Cas home, the small bark house yet aglow to indicate that Cas remained within.

 _See? He didn’t care about_ me _! He didn’t think about me! He didn’t come looking for me! So why am I…_

_…because I hurt his feelings, and…_

“Uh, Cas?” said Dean contritely. “Um…can you hear me?” Silence. “Come on, I know you’re in there.” Silence. “Please, Cas?”

A soft, grumpy trill acknowledged that yes, Cas could hear him.

“Thanks, buddy.” Dean took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he said in rush.

There was a startled staccato note. A moment later, the door to the hut opened and Cas stood framed within, blue eyes aglow, slight figure clothed in lace, wings glittering at his back. His head was quirked to one side, his lips pursed in a scowl.

“I mean, what I said wasn’t wrong and—”

Cas interrupted with an angry blare like a trumpet note and slammed the door in Dean’s face.

“—but you didn’t like it and didn’t want me to say it and I knew you wouldn’t like it and I said it anyway and I really shouldn’t have and I’m sorry, like seriously sorry. I won’t do it again.”

Silence.

“So, um, maybe…please come out? I’ll make it up to you?”

Silence.

Ages and ages passed – a minute at least – and Dean scrunched up his face in an unhappy frown, eyes squinty, hands balled in fists. “Ok – okay, fine. Be like that. I _am_ sorry, but if you need time…that’s okay. Take whatever time you need. You know where to find me.” He was extremely proud of how not-bitter he sounded. Rounding on a heel, he took a step away.

A soft creak arrested him. Hope flaring in him, Dean looked back over his shoulder as Cas took flight out his front door, wings flapping rapidly as he swept around to Dean’s front. He held out a single scolding finger, and a scattering of grumpy musical notes, low and high, reprimanded Dean in no uncertain terms.

_No, I’m a Lost Boy, no one gets to scold me!_

_Mom can’t! Dad can’t! Not even Cas…_

_…okay, fine, if Cas really wants to scold me…_

_…I mean..._

_...I guess it’s okay…_

_…from him…_

_…but no one else, okay?_

“You’re right,” said Dean. “And I _am_ sorry.”

Cas broke into a smile before he remembered he was supposed to look stern. Dean shrugged sheepishly.

_Apology accepted._

_Yay!_

“Come on, you have _got_ to see this fish I found…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com)!


End file.
